Prison
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Elias is working at a women's prison when one of the prisoners gets under his skin, he no longer can resist her. Just a fun little one-shot.


**When Elias is working for a female prison what happens when an inmate gets under his skin, will he be able to resist her?**

The prison was loud with the screams and chatter of all the women residing in it. Mandy was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling when she heard one of the guards walk up to her cell. "Inmate Collins its rec time." "She looked down at the smaller very young new guard. "No thanks junior, I like my alone time." "Have it your way Collins." He walked along. Mandy had been convicted for murder of her step father after finding out that for the better part of her much younger sister' life she was being molested and raped and he was even her sisters actual father. Her mom remarried when Mandy was ten and he tried with her when she was about to turn twelve but she threatened to kick his ass. She figured her anger at such a young age stemmed from her actual father walking out on her and then her mother dating a string of losers doing everything from coke to meth. Finally her mom hooked up with a guy with good money. He got her clean and pregnant with her sister by the time Mandy was fourteen. Mandy had a lot of anger and dropped out of school when she was a sophomore but she was always protective of her sister. She figured she didn't have a good shot at life and it was too late for her, but not for Candice. So when Candice had turned thirteen she had told Mandy that after Mandy had run away her father started touching her and first raped her at the very tender age of six. Mandy didn't waste any time and found him mowing the lawn in the back yard and shot him square in the head. A part of her would've liked to have made him suffer, but she wanted him dead and quick on the other hand. Of course her own mother played a large role in sending her away. She was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison. The only hope she had was that her sister would visit her and write her letters. So needless to say Mandy kept to herself. She had a couple girls with her that she could tolerate and trust as much as you could someone in prison. The younger girls would come to her with guidance and if you fucked up, Mandy wouldn't tolerate it.

It had been another day when all the girls were sitting around whether it was playing cards or lying in their beds talking about god knows what when the doors opened and a team of men walked inside wearing vests. "Ladies, everyone stand outside your cells! This is a lockdown and inspection. Do not go inside your cells or tamper with any personal items or there will be serious repercussions!" Mandy was sitting at one of the tables in the main room reading a book when she saw what looked to be the guy in charge of the operation. He was a little over six feet tall, he had long dark hair that was pulled up in a bun and a beard. He looked like he frequented the gym. Mandy wasn't going to lie, he was nice to look at. Being a woman in prison for the rest of her life she had to take what she could get. But he was even better, she liked to be thrown around in the sack back when she wasn't a convict and she just knew she could have fun with this guy. Mandy set her book down and stood at the end of the room by her cell door. At the moment she had her own cell which was rare seeing as how people were going in and out. She had her arms crossed as she watched him and his crew go through the rooms. They were getting closer when the man who she had learned in the past fifteen minutes went by the name Samson assuming it was his last name and directed one of his guys to go in the room next to hers and he made his way to her. He looked at his clip board. "Inmate Collins, by yourself in here I see." "Yeah, it's better that way. But I wouldn't mind a little company big boy, I'll let you inspect more than just my room." She said in a sarcastic flirty tone. She was surprised when he actually smiled. "Wait here." He went into her cell and checked through everything. After a few minutes he discovered the room was clean. He then stood right back in front of her. "Looks like everything is good in here." He looked her up and down. She had a slender frame with tattoos over most of her arms. She had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders. He gave her an almost devious smirk and she saw a look in his eyes that made her want to pull him in her cell right there. "See you later Samson, come by again sometime." She winked at him and he started for the main door. But not before turning around and looking at her once again. She gave a small wave.

Elias Samson was just done with the police force when his friend came up to him about a gig working at the prison for an elite group who dealt with special projects like heavy drug inspections and even transportation within in the prison. Basically doing the heavy lifting he jumped at the chance. The pay was good and after doing ten years on the police force he left after getting shot and nearly killed but losing his partner in the process he wanted something different. So he went through the training program and here he was.

A few weeks had gone by, Elias still couldn't get that inmate off of his mind. He was heavily warned about the women before starting his job. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking of her when he could get any girl outside of his job. He was even sort of seeing this woman for a couple months. But he wasn't sure if it was going anywhere. She was sweet and everything but he felt that he wanted something more out of it. They had sex for the first time a few weeks ago but he wasn't feeling much of a spark. He wanted more, he needed more. He started throwing on his clothes getting ready for his shift.

Elias had walked into the prison and was pulled aside by the warden. Elias first thought that maybe he had done something wrong. He even thought about the small encounter with Collins a few weeks back but he figured he would've got into trouble already by now. He sat down and waited for what was coming his way. "Alright Mr. Samson, you have been doing pretty well around here leading your team and we're really happy with the results so far." "Thank you sir, that's good to hear." Elias said humbly. "Well, that being said there is another part of your job that you haven't had to deal with yet and that's transporting. When we have an issue with a prisoner someone sometimes needs to be relocated to a different pod. Well there was an issue with inmate Collins and one of the new girls. The new girl started it up with Collins and Collins has sort of grown a reputation for running the pod. We figure we should probably move her now and get a different environment going in there. So I'll need you to go grab her and bring her to an isolation cell where she'll stay there overnight and we'll get her into her new pod tomorrow morning. Do you think you're up for that?" Elias took a short pause hoping not to be obvious but he was nervous because of his last encounter with her. "Yes sir, I think I can handle that. Did you need me to do that for you now?" "Yes, thank you."

Elias got into his gear and went to the pod where she was located. He opened the door and called for her name. She came out and made eye contact with him. She gave him a little smirk. "Grab your stuff let's go!" He tried to keep his cool. After a couple of minutes she had her bag of stuff and clothes. She walked up to him. "Hello handsome, I've missed you." "Come on." He tried ignoring her. "What's the matter baby? Didn't you miss me?" He looked back at her with a serious look. "So where are you taking me anyway?" "You're being moved, I'm taking you to isolation overnight." "So does that mean we'll be alone?" She continued to flirt with him. He kept on ignoring her but she wasn't stopping. "So Samson, I was thinking about you the other day. I like all that gear on you but I honestly wanted to know what you looked like naked." He stopped and put his head down. "Collins, that's enough." "What's the matter baby? You can think of me naked if want in fact I encourage it." He turned around and faced her. "I don't get you Collins. I looked up your file, I know why you're in here." "You did huh? Just what did you find in there?" "I don't know, you tell me." "I think its pretty standard. I murdered my step father. I'm a no good piece of shit. I'm in here for the rest of my life. End of story." "I'm not stupid Collins, I know there's more than that." "Like what Samson?" "Like maybe the reasoning you did what you did?" "Awe, that's really sweet of you to notice Samson. But I don't think people see that around here. But it was honestly worth every second. Now he's gone and my sister can be at peace and move on with her life and be successful. I'll just be here…with you…I mean I might as well have as much fun as I can I ain't going anywhere." They continued walking until he got to the door and asked for them to open. The door popped open and he guided her inside. She set her stuff down and turned around to him shutting the door. She knew that he wasn't supposed to shut the door. He was supposed to check her person for any contraband and be on his way. But it was when she looked in his eyes and saw something. "So you're going to have as much fun as you can while you're here huh?" "Have something in mind?" "Strip down inmate." "Strip down? I don't think that's part of the search." "Strip down…now." His tone was more firm this time. She undid the buttons of her jump suit and slid out of it leaving her only in her bra and panties. She reached behind her and undid the clasp dropping her bra to the floor. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time. She slid her hands in the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs climbing out of them. She stood there vulnerable as he looked on. He grabbed at his vest and pulled it off of his body leaving him in his black t-shirt and cargo pants. He started to go for the buckle when she cautiously approached him and put her hands on his. "Remember baby, as much fun as I can have." She stood on her tippy toes pressing her lips to his as she started to work on his buckle. He reached his hands around her body grabbing her ass. She slipped her tongue in his mouth as she finally defeated his buckle and started pulling down his pants. She got them down with his briefs half way down his thighs. His cock sprung up and slapped against his tummy before sticking out. She immediately reached her hand down grabbing a hold of his large cock stroking her hand up and down him. He groaned in her mouth at her touch. He then grabbed her arms and pushed her back pinning her against the wall. He grabbed her ass again and lifted her up so she would wrap her legs around him. She had her arms around his neck as he grabbed a hold of his cock placing it at her entrance. In one swift thrust he slammed his cock inside her. She cried out taking him all in. "Fuck baby! Give me that big cock Samson." As he buried his face in her neck he thrust into her aggressively. He had her firmly pinned against the wall as he grunted with each thrust. "Oh fuck! Right there baby! I'm gonna cum!" "That's right, cum for me baby!" He was pounding into her relentlessly hitting her spot each and every time. "Ah! Oh shit!" Her body trembled against his as he finished her off. He then swiftly brought her to the bunk and got her on her hands and knees coming up behind her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and he thrust back inside her. He held her upper body down against the thin mattress as he continued to take full control. "Fuck baby, you're so tight!" He grunted feeling himself getting close. A few more thrusts before he pulled out grabbing her pulling her to her knees. She was enjoying every minute of it that she grabbed a hold of him stroking the bottom of his shaft as she popped the head in her mouth sucking him as he twitched squirting his hot cum down her throat. She took as much of him in her mouth swallowing him down. After he was done he paused as she popped his head out of her mouth looking up at him. "Now that was fun cowboy." She winked as he smirked at her. He helped her back to her feet and they both got dressed. He straightened out his gear. "You'll be staying here overnight then moved to your new pod tomorrow. Be on your best behavior Collins." "Not if it'll mean I won't get a spanking from you." She gave him a devilish look as he exited the cell.

 **Just a random little idea I had to throw out there. Not going to lie when I pictured him in his work gear I thought of the Shield and didn't hate the thought of him in Shield gear. But anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
